Ghrutak Shadowblade
Ghrutak Shadowblade, is an Assassin/Thief, born in Gorgrond, It was one of the most talented members and one of the best in the Shadowblade clan, before the clan genocide, which was almost extinct from Draenor after a violent massacre promoted by the other orcish clans. He managed to escape the genocide of Shadowblades, and fled Draenor through the Dark Portal, being probably the only survivor of the Shadowblades. Early Life No one knows for sure who were the biological parents of Ghrutak, it is known only that he was born in Gorgrond, near the Blackrock facilities. he was abandoned behind a rock, and was found and adopted by a Blackrock orc when he was a newborn. As a child, his adoptive father, a grunt of the Blackrock Clan, trained Ghrutak in the art of war, with axes, hammers, heavy armor, to quickly serve the forces of the Blackrock clan. But Ghrutak never liked heavy weapons and noisy heavy armor, and his criminal history started early when he stole things from other Blackrock orcs, countless times, Ghrutak always trained furtive arts committing small crimes. Training alone and hidden from his adoptive father, he won extreme agility and stealth, and the domain with daggers, swords, bow and arrow. The Shadowblades Committing small crimes was the gateway to Ghrutak invitation to join the clan Shadowblade, no one knows for sure how the invitation happened, Is only know that it was an anonymous call, promising "freedom from mental slavery of old traditions and false honor of orcish society" So did Ghrutak, a young orc who did not care for tradition, or honor, and these pointless clan wars through Draenor, Ghrutak had no surname attached to a clan, so he adopted the surname Shadowblade. The First Mission: A few months after its entry into Shadowblades, Ghrutak was assigned to his first murder job, which he had to kill his adoptive father, Ghrutak but, like all good assassin, did not care about moral and honor, so he just wanted to see the job done. One night Ghrutak penetrated an installation of Blackrock orcs, where his adoptive father would be patrolling, He murdered his father in cold blood, and thus, the old blackrock soldier not know where it came from, the poisoned arrow which took his life away. The Shadowblade genocide & The escape from Draenor Years passed, and Ghrutak climbed the ranks of Shadowblades, earning his place among the best and most feared thieves and murderers of the whole clan, but in counterpart, the existence of this secret clan became more evident to the other orcish clans. And no other orc clan, would accept the existence of a single clan that dishonored all orcish traditions. A clan that housed all sorts of dregs of orcish society: rogues, thieves, assassins, criminals, and warlocks. So, the Warlord of the Blackrock clan: Blackhand, joined with other Leaders of the Draenor clans, and made a plan: of hunting and annihilation of any Shadowblade they found. About 17,000 orcs who had affiliation with the shadowblades, were killed in a period of 4 years. During this period, Taking the clan to the brink of extinction, Ghrutak did everything to hide its existence and identity, even seeing members of his own clan being exterminated before your own eyes. Ghrutak managed to escape, and sneak through Tanaan Jungle, and reach the Dark Portal, thus causing Ghrutak to flee Draenor. Life after Draenor & Death 25 years after his escape from Draenor, Ghrutak used the craft of murder and furtive arts to survive as a bounty hunter and mercenary, traveling azeroth, fulfilling contracts, and hunting those who had a reward on his head. Ghrutak's death happened when it happened when he accepted a contract, which he would have to bring the head of Hordak Venomhook - An Assassin, Desertor of the Shattered Hand clan - for an incredible amount of gold. Near Darkshire, when Ghrutak found and confronted Hordak, they went in a deadly combat, a conflict of two brutal assassins, a clash of blades. A fight where both assassins were left with serious injuries and exhaustion, but Hordak put an end to the fight, and the life of the last Shadowblade when pierced Ghrutak with his poisoned dagger through his chest and leaving Ghrutak dying poisoned in the mud. thus putting an end with the life of Ghrutak, and placing the Shadowblade clan in extinction. Personality Ghrutak was always an cold-blooded orc, does not show feelings, and learned to be suspicious of everyone around him, was always introverted, speaking only to those who directed the word to him, he has no friends, all he had, he lost. Always prove to be serious, and silent, the mask he wears today, hides most of his orcish face, leaving only her eyes to be seen.